Light-emitting devices such as organic electroluminescence elements have been an object of interest in recent years as their properties including low-voltage driving and high luminance render them suitable for use in displays and the like. Light-emitting materials and charge transport materials are used in the production of light-emitting devices.
Polymer compounds that allow formation of organic layers by dissolution in solvents and coating are being studied as light-emitting materials and charge transport materials, and as such polymer compounds there have been proposed polymer compounds that comprise constitutional units derived from fluorene having alkyl group substituents (PTL 1).